V (V for Vendetta)
V is the main protagonist from V for Vendetta. ''He is a terrorist and freedom fighter from a dystopian future battling against a corrupt fascist regime in England known as the Norsefire party. It was intended by the author of the story Alan Moore that V be sufficiently morally gray so as to be seen as both a hero and a villain. While V in the comics is well-meaning and battling against unambiguously evil individuals, he himself is also depicted as a completely ruthless and callous figure who is willing to kill anyone who gets in his way. Conversely, the movie version of the character, though still occasionally indulging in ethically sketchy and ruthless behavior, is still ultimately more heroic. In the movie he is shown to be disfigured (a result of burns) instead of being described as being ugly. His abilities are a result of biological weapons experiments instead of hormonal experiments, as they were in the comics. He claims to have lost all memory of his past, completing his transformation into the "everyman" he claims to be in the comic. At the end of the film, he says that he has fallen in love with Evey, whereas in the comic he not only does not show any romantic interest in her but in fact is implied to be homosexual. There are several other plot deviations between the book and the movie. In the film, he only bombs the Old Bailey and Houses of Parliament buildings and not the Jordan Tower, Post Office and 10 Downing St buildings. It is Peter Creedy who confronts V at the end of the film, instead of Eric Finch. Creedy shoots and kills Norsefire leader Adam Sutler (Adam Susan in the graphic novel), but V refuses to uphold his end of the bargain he made to Creedy, who is just as evil as Sutler. Creedy and his men then shoot V, but V wore a breastplate to keep the barrage of bullets from killing him. Though still mortally wounded he manages to kill Creedy and his men. He then goes to Evey and dies in her arms. Evey then gives him a Viking funeral, as she did in the graphic novel. Finch then confronts Evey, but puts down his weapon after giving in to his hatred of the corruption of the Norsefire regime and joining Evey as they watch V's bomb destroy the Houses of Parliament. Quotes * "Voila! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified, and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition! The only verdict is vengance, a vendetta, held as a votive not in vain, for the value and voracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. (Chuckles). Verily this vicious swage of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V."-V introduces himself with a v-word filled speech * "People should not be afraid of their governments. Governments should be afraid of their people." * "No, what you have are bullets and the hope that when your guns are empty, I'm no longer standing, because if I am, you'll all be dead before you've reloaded."-V to Creedy and his Fingermen right before they shoot at him. * "My turn"-V right before he slaughters Creedy's men * "Beneath this mask there is more than flesh. Beneath this mask there is an ''idea, Mr. Creedy. And ideas are bulletproof!"-V right before snapping Creedy's neck. Gallery V-vendetta-wallpapers.jpg VforVendetta.JPG 2006_v_for_vendetta_004.jpg|V as he appears in the 2006 film V for Vendetta Comic.jpg|V as he appears on the cover of the comic 2011-12-06-v_for_vendetta-e1323220284696.jpg|Artwork of V V-for-Vendetta-Wallpaper-movie-Desktop-1.jpg|V wallpaper V-for-Vendetta-1.1.jpg|V and Evey 4156063_orig.jpg|V with his cook's apron on vforvendetta32.jpg|V pretending to swordfight while watching the Count of Monte Cristo VforVendetta_5.jpg|The Dominoes Fall 2006_v_for_vendetta_021.jpg|V bids farewell to Chancellor Sutler V For Vendetta 5.jpg|V in action Category:DC Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Masked Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Life Saver Category:Fighter Category:Vigilante Category:Knifemen Category:Martial Artists Category:False Antagonist Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Idealistic Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Bombers Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Heroic Murderer Category:Swordsmen Category:The Messiah Category:In love heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Faceless Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Nihilistic Heroes Category:Humans Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Knight Templar Category:Posthumous Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Symbolic Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Hope Bringer